El poder en uno
by joshy-cz
Summary: En un mundo controlado por un ser maligno, dos corazones rotos se encuentran para luchar; superando decepciones, traiciones y miedos, aprenderán que el amor verdadero da la fuerza para cambiar un mundo de oscuridad
1. Un triste pasado

Hola!Algunos ya conocen esta historia, otros no, solo la cambiamos a la cuenta de Josh, y lamentamos decir que la de Mi pasado etcetc ya no la vamos a continuar porque le perdimos el hilo pero la vamos a sustituir por esta, esperemos les guste tanto como Es difícil ser… y no se preocupen vamos a terminar esta y la otra historia, los dejamos con el primer capítulo, revisado y corregido

Summary:En un mundo controlado por un ser maligno, dos corazones rotos se encuentran para luchar; superando decepciones, traiciones y miedos, aprenderán que el amor verdadero da la fuerza para cambiar un mundo de oscuridad

Disclaimer: Los personajes de SCC no son míos, son de CLAMP! (Espero no tener que hacer esto siempre, es cansado)

" " Estoy hablando!

' ' Estoy pensando!

( ) El autor nos comparte sus pensamientos

**XOXO** Cambio de lugar o escena

El poder en uno

Cada historia tiene un principio, un prólogo o para ponerlo en términos simples, donde el problema empezó

Hace mucho tiempo, existía este gran mago el cual tenía muchos poderes, pero con estos poderes se había ganado tanto amigos como enemigos

En todo hay un lado bueno y uno malo, el mago del que hablamos estaba del lado bueno, su poder era usado en contra del mal o como nosotros lo llamamos Reiku, él siempre ha estado lleno de maldad y lo peor de todo es que es fuerte, realmente fuerte; él y nuestro gran mago llamado Clow, pelearon por, bueno poder

Reiku quería el poder de Clow para manejar el mundo, y Clow por todos los medios había intentado que no lo consiguiera

Después de mucho esfuerzo, Clow logró encerrar a Reiku en otra dimensión, pero esto era solo temporal, Clow sabía que Reiku podía escapar, pero estaba débil y necesitaba tiempo

Clow decidió dividir su poder en seis partes, o más bien, en seis piedras, como Clow podía ver el futuro, conocía a los perfectos candidatos para cada piedra y se aseguró de que cada piedra pudiera reconocer a su dueño

Así que Clow murió y escondió las piedras por cuatrocientos años, ese era el tiempo en el que Reiku iba a recuperar su poder y bueno... era el tiempo en el que íbamos a pelear

Poder es algo que todos quieren, y las cosas que hacen para conseguirlo son... bueno enfermizas, mentiras y más mentiras, así es como consiguen lo que quieren, y no me di cuenta de esto hasta que fue demasiado tarde

Hoy el mundo es de Reiku, tenemos que vivir escondidos, fingiendo ser otras personas para poder entrenar y prepararnos para la batalla final; Reiku sabe como manejar a la humanidad, aún no alcanza su máximo de poder y estamos en una carrera contra el tiempo para poder arreglar las cosas y liberarnos de él.

"_Rosa y verde estarán juntos en una pelea en contra del mal, dos poderes unidos en uno solo, dos corazones unidos en uno solo, dos almas completándose mutuamente"_

Así es esto, me engañó, nos engañó a todos y al final se engañó a sí misma, no estoy siendo coherente verdad?

'Las cosas no pueden empeorar verdad? Todo está tan revuelto, la odio por hacer esto, la odio por hacerme creer en ella, pero especialmente la odio porque dio su vida por mi'

**XOXO**

Un joven estaba recargado en la pared de un balcón, estaba viendo a las brillantes estrellas las cuales bailaban en el cielo, se sentía traicionado y su corazón le dolía mucho, pero no podía hacer nada, se creía un tonto, puso a sus amigos en peligro y todo por ella

"Hola" una joven le dijo desde la puerta del balcón

"Hola" él dijo tristemente, quería estar solo, pero sus amigos no lo dejaban estar

La joven se sentó a su lado "Cómo estás?" le preguntó realmente preocupada, él estaba herido y ella lo sabía, lo podía ver en sus ojos

El joven se encogió de hombros "Cómo quieres que esté?" le dijo casi enojado

"En verdad lo siento" la joven dijo, le estaba diciendo eso, no por su pregunta, si no por su pérdida

Syaoran no dijo nada y continuó mirando las estrellas, deseando ser una de ellas, sabía que Meiling se preocupaba por él, pero no estaba de humor para hablar, el dolor aún estaba fresco en su corazón y no sabía cómo pelear contra el

**XOXO**

Meiling entró en un cuarto y suspiro, Syaoran se estaba cerrando y eso no le gustaba

"Problemas en el paraíso?" una voz masculina le dijo en voz burlona

"Cállate" Meiling dijo molesta y con voz amenazadora

"Ouch" la voz dijo "eso dolió, dime que paso" el joven le dijo preocupado

Meiling se frotó los ojos "se está cerrando, no quiere hablar conmigo" le dijo

"El hecho de que fue traicionado y perdió a la persona que amaba, todo en el mismo día, tiene mucho que ver" el joven dijo sarcásticamente

"Ni siquiera sé porque estoy hablando contigo Lien" Meiling dijo realmente molesta, a veces se preguntaba si él la odiaba o solo le gustaba hacerla sentir miserable

Lien la vio tristemente pero no dijo nada, sabía que Syaoran estaba triste, solo esperaba que Meiling entendiera eso, no le gustaba verla triste, cuando Meiling se volteó para verlo el cambió su cara por una sonrisa juguetona "quieres pastel?" le preguntó

"No tengo nada mejor que hacer" ella dijo y siguió a Lien a la cocina

**XOXO**

"Cambia una vida, cambia todas" una voz masculina susurro "pobre pequeño lobo, traicionado por la persona que amaba" dijo sarcásticamente "pero tenía que ir y arruinar todo verdad?" dijo molesto "Espero que lo hagan mejor que ella" dijo de modo amenazador

"Claro que si maestro" un joven dijo inclinándose ante un hombre

"Más te vale" la voz masculina dijo "Noticias?" le preguntó a una joven que se acercó a él y se inclinó

"Ella escapó" dijo la joven con algo de miedo

El hombre suspiro y puso su mano en la cabeza de la joven "No te preocupes querida, tiene que aparecer, no te culpo" le dijo tiernamente

La joven dio un suspiro de alivio "Gracias mi señor" ella dijo

"Ella no pasará desapercibida verdad?" les preguntó de forma burlona

"No" los dos jóvenes dijeron seriamente

"Así que, vayan y sigan trabajando y me aseguraré de que sean recompensados por lo que están haciendo" la voz les dijo

Los dos jóvenes se volvieron a inclinar y desaparecieron

"Corre todo lo que quieras mi flor de cerezo, no puedes escapar de mi" la voz le susurró al viento

Y en un avión, una joven con ojos color esmeralda tembló 'no puedes encontrarme' pensó casi desesperadamente 'estoy a salvo aquí' pensó antes de caer en un sueño alterador

**XOXO**

Estaba huyendo de su "familia y amigos"

"Por favor no" se seguía diciendo a si misma

Miro delante de ella y se detuvo, un par de ojos entre verdes y grises la estaban viendo "Estas destinada a esto" una voz grave le dijo

Ella sacudió su cabeza "No lo estoy, déjame en paz!" le gritó

La voz se rió "No puedes huir de esto" le dijo de forma burlona

Ella se dejó caer de rodillas "Por favor" dijo rogándole a la voz que la dejara en paz

Su familia y sus amigos la estaban rodeando, todos la estaban intentando lastimar, las personas que ella creyó que la amaban estaban tratando de matarla

Ella sabía que iba a pasar ahora, unos brazos la iban a agarrar y un intenso dolor la iba a rodear

Vio los mismos ojos y los mismos brazos acercándose a ella, entonces todo se volvió borroso y ella se encontró parada en frente de cinco personas, todas estaban susurrando su nombre, llamándola y antes de caminar hacia ellos ella empezó a escuchar muchos gritos y sintió dolor en su cuerpo

Ella se cayó a causa del dolor y puso sus manos en su corazón "Ayúdame" una voz masculina empezó a susurrar

Y así de pronto un par de ojos color esmeralda se abrieron de golpe, respirando con dificultad y viendo a su alrededor, se dio cuenta de que estaba en el mismo avión y la gente la estaba viendo extrañados. Se levantó y se dirigió al baño, miró su reflejo y vio algo diferente en ella, tenia miedo de que la gente del avión se dieran cuenta de que no estaba sellada, se revisó su sello falso en la muñeca y vio que aun estaba ahí, sabía que no iba a durar mucho la farsa

'Tengo que encontrar otra manera de moverme' pensó, sin el sello cualquier persona podía entregarla y de nuevo estaría viviendo en una pesadilla…se miró al espejo y volvió a escuchar esa voz que le decía "Ayúdame"

**XOXO**

Jaja no hay muchos cambios pero estamos tratando de hacerla mas real (y no tan incoherente)


	2. Nuevos amigos?

" " Estoy hablando!

' ' Estoy pensando!

( ) El autor nos comparte sus pensamientos

**XOXO** Cambio de lugar o escena

El poder en uno

Era de mañana y una chica con cabello café claro y largo y ojos color verde esmeralda estaba caminando tratando de evitar el punto de revisión, no podía pasar mas tiempo dentro de la terminal, pero al bajar del avión se dio cuenta de que el sello ya se veía extremadamente falso

Se sentó en una banca e intento no llorar, se había subido al primer avión que había podido y ahora no sabía que hacer, no tenía manera de conseguir otra marca falsa, la persona que se la había dado para ese momento estaría muerta… o peor en la sala de tortura

"Qué voy a hacer?" se preguntó a si misma poniendo sus manos en su cara

Levanto su cara y vio a una muchacha caminar hacia ella, la chica se levantó asustada y fue al baño, pensaba que era una de las agentes que venía a revisarla

La chica se metió casi corriendo al baño y se encerró en un cubículo, escuchó como alguien entraba al baño y su corazón se detuvo, estaba atrapada

Vio unos pies por debajo de la puerta y se preparo para lo peor

"Hola" una voz le dijo, era una voz tranquila, pero la chica sabía que no podía confiar en nadie "No te preocupes no soy agente" le dijo

'Si claro' la chica pensó sarcásticamente, como si un agente se fuera a presentar, solo les interesaba agarrar a los "desmarcados" como les decían

De pronto vio que la chica se agacho y le mostro las 2 muñecas, estaban limpias

La chica se quedo pensando, estaba mas que penado ocultar las marcas, pero también sabía por experiencia que los agentes se hacían pasar por desmarcados para atrapar a los demás

La chica suspiró de todos modos estaba atrapada, no tenía nada que perder, asi que abrió la puerta

Ahí vió a la misma chica que se había acercado a ella en la terminal, ella le sonrio y extendió su mano "Tomoyo Daidouji" le dijo

La otra muchacha no estaba segura de que hacer no quería decir su nombre, si "Tomoyo" era agente, podía fácilmente checar la base de datos… "Sakura" le dijo tomando su mano

Tomoyo sonrio y no solto su mano, saco algo de atrás de ella y Sakura casi muere del susto, pero Tomoyo tranquilamente le paso un aparato por la muñeca, el aparato se puso rojo

"Eres desmarcada" le dijo con una sonrisa, Sakura la vio extrañada, nunca había visto eso mas que en agentes

"Pense…" Sakura le dijo pero Tomoyo le solto la mano y paso el aparato por ambas muñecas y Sakura vio que también se ponía rojo

"No soy agente, solo me tenía que asegurar que el rastreador estuviera bien" le dijo mientras guardaba el aparato

"Rastreador?" Sakura pregunto, había escuchado de eso, era un proyecto para encontrar desmarcados más rápidamente

Tomoyo asintió "Tecnología adelantada" simplemente le dijo "tienes a donde ir?" le preguntó, sabía que estaba en terreno peligroso, Syaoran la iba a matar, pero no podía dejar a un desmarcado en la terminal a merced de los agentes

"No quiero ser una carga…" Sakura le dijo honestamente "Se que es algo peligroso y la verdad no tengo mucho dinero para pagar…"

Tomoyo movió su mano "No te preocupes" le dijo pasándole un aparato que había visto antes de subir al avión, un marcador falso "No tienes que pagarme" le dijo y le sonrió sinceramente mientras le ponía una marca falsa

Sakura no estaba segura de la situación, que tal que era una trampa de él?, En esos tiempos no se podía confiar en nadie… pero decidió arriesgarse

Tomoyo vio su inseguridad y tomó ambas manos de Sakura "Todo estará bien, solo quédate conmigo y nadie se dará cuenta"

Sakura vio la sinceridad en los ojos de Tomoyo y por alguna extraña razón sintió que podía confiar en ella "Ok" le dijo con algo de pena

Tomoyo sonrió "solo tenemos que encontrar a mi novio y nos vamos" 'espero estar haciendo lo correcto' pensó Tomoyo tenía sus dudas pero algo le decía que ayudara a Sakura

**XOXO**

Un muchacho con ojos azul oscuro estaba buscando a su novia y estaba a punto de darle un ataque de pánico cuando la vio caminando con otra chica que no conocía, corrió hacia ellas y abrazó a Tomoyo

"Tomoyo me asustaste" la dijo abrazándola con todo su ser… por un momento pensó que tal vez Reiku la había atrapado

"Estoy bien Eriol, solo ayudé a alguien" le dijo dándole una mirada seria, el entendió el mensaje y vio a Sakura

"Lo siento, soy Eriol Hiragizawa" le dijo educadamente

"Soy Sakura" le dijo con algo de pena, se sentía mal tercio

Eriol observo a Sakura, se veía perdida y como si hubiera tenido una vida difícil, luego vio la marca y la reconoció, vio seriamente a su novia

"Syaoran…" simplemente dijo

Tomoyo sacudió su cabeza "Meiling puede con él, tenía que hacerlo" le dijo honestamente

Eriol miro a su novia algo confundido, sacudió su cabeza y la abrazó, sabía que Tomoyo le iba a explicar las cosas después

Sakura los vio algo confundida 'Syaoran? Que significa eso?' pensó, estaba empezando a arrepentirse de ir con Tomoyo pero no tenía a donde ir

Los 3 se acercaron al punto de revisión, Sakura vio como a cada persona le pasaban el checador y a todos se les ponía verde, siempre había dudado de la marca falsa y como funcionaba, pero era eso o esperar a que los agentes la vieran rondando por la terminal

Tomoyo pasó primero después de 5 segundos se puso verde, Sakura fue la siguiente, sostuvo la respiración y vio como la luz se puso roja, sintió que su mundo se derrumbaba, la detuvieron pero Eriol puso la mano sobre uno de los agentes

"Revise de nuevo por favor, en el aeropuerto de Hong Kong me paso lo mismo" le dijo, el agente lo vio feo, pero paso de nuevo el checador y se puso verde, Sakura se quedo impresionada y casi llora de la alegría, Eriol paso sin problemas y los 3 se subieron a un taxi, Sakura no podía creer que estaba libre, por primera vez en años se sentía mas libre que un pájaro

**XOXO**

Después de un largo viaje llegaron a un edificio muy moderno, subieron en el elevador hasta el último piso, el cual Sakura vio que era un penthouse, al pararse el elevador Eriol introdujo una llave y las puertas se abrieron, los 3 entraron cuidadosamente al departamento, era un lugar enorme, con muebles muy lindos y cosas que Sakura solo había visto en la tele

"Mira antes de que algo pase…" Eriol comenzó a decir pero una voz lo interrumpió

"Oigan tenían que haber llegado hace una hora, Meiling esta parano…" un chico de ojos verdes empezó a decir pero se detuvo al ver a Tomoyo y Eriol con una chica desconocida

"Lo siento no sabía que teníamos visitas… soy Lien" le dijo a Sakura extendiendo su mano

"Sakura" ella le dijo tomando su mano con muchos nervios

Lien miro a Tomoyo y Eriol de una manera extraña "podemos hablar?" les preguntó

Ellos asintieron y lo siguieron hacia una de las puertas "Oh, ponte cómoda por favor, no tardo" Tomoyo le dijo a Sakura, ella asintió y los tres se fueron a una recámara

"Genial" Sakura murmuró y se asomó a lo que era la sala, era una sala enorme de piel y muy moderna, pasó cuidadosamente y se sentó, esperaba que Tomoyo no tardara mucho

El elevador se abrió de nuevo y un muchacho con ojos color ámbar y cabello despeinado entró y dejo caer una mochila color verde al suelo "Agentes tontas" murmuró

Sintió que alguien lo observaba y volteo y se encontró a si mismo viendo a un par de ojos color esmeralda "Quién eres?" preguntó fríamente

Sakura brinco con el tono de voz "Soy Sakura, vine con Eriol y Tomoyo" le dijo rápidamente y tratando de evitar esa mirada penetrante

"En serio?" preguntó mirando a Lien, Tomoyo y Eriol que estaban saliendo de la recámaraen la que habían estado hablando

Tomoyo se puso nerviosa y trago saliva "Hola Syaoran" le dijo algo temerosa

Sakura los miro realmente confundida 'tal vez no debí venir' pensó nerviosamente

"Regresen ahí, tenemos que hablar" Syaoran les dijo y se metió a otra recámara, Tomoyo y Eriol lo siguieron, Lien solo sacudió su cabeza

Syaoran cerró la puerta, Sakura sintió algo de pena por ellos, se vía que el tal Syaoran era bastante duro

"Y de dónde eres?" Lien le preguntó tratando de distraerla

"De Tomoeda" Sakura le dijo tratando de no mirar al cuarto donde Tomoyo, Eriol y Syaoran estaban

"Genial, he escuchado que los festivales de allá tienen mucha comida" Lien le dijo con una gran sonrisa

Sakura asintió "Si la verdad es que se llenan de comida" Sakura le dijo 'aunque hace mucho que no los disfruto' pensó tristemente

"Oh que bien, podrás recomendarme algo rico para probar de allá? Siempre ando probando nuevas comidas" Lien le dijo animado

"Claro" Sakura le dijo algo insegura, hace mucho que no probaba comida típica de su ciudad natal

**XOXO**

"Que estaban pensando" Syaoran le pregunto a Tomoyo y Eriol realmente enojado

"Deja te explico…" Eriol trató de decirle pero Syaoran estaba a punto de explotar

"No! No entiendes, dijimos que ya no más y fueron y rompieron las reglas, que van a hacer si algo le pasa?" Syaoran le dijo

Tomoyo suspiro "Lo sabemos, pero no podíamos dejarla en la terminal, no hay nada peor que estar rodeada de agentes" Tomoyo trató de razonar con él, pero Syaoran estaba muy enojado pero también se notaba que tenía miedo

"Mira Tomoyo, sé que gusta ayudar a los desmarcados, pero ahora no es el momento indicado, por favor entiende, ni siquiera sabemos como llegó ahi" Syaoran le dijo

Tomoyo suspiro "Trataré de llevarla a un refugio, estoy segura de que alguien más le ayudo a subir al avión, traía rastros de…"

Syaoran asintió "No importa de quien sea, sabemos que si hay oportunidad de sacarlos de la base muchos se expondrían pero ahorita estamos en un momento crítico" le dijo, sabía que había pequeñas células en la ciudad base que ayudaban a salir a los desmarcados… o encarcelados pero no podían arriesgar más, después de lo que había pasado, estaban expuestos, no quería pensar de más porque él sabía que nadie arriesgaría tanto para subir a un desmarcado a un avión…

Lien estaba tratando de hacerle la plática a Sakura cuando 3 personas llegaron

"Hola chicos, ella es Sakura" Lien les dijo con una sonrisa

Meiling le sonrió a Sakura mientras los otros dos pusieron cara de aburridos

"Soy Meiling" le dijo con una sonrisa amable

Meiling luego vio feo a la chica que estaba viendo feo a Sakura, la chica hizo rodar sus ojos "Kya" simplemente le dijo a Sakura con molestia, Sakura noto que sus ojos eran entre grises y rojos, algo muy raro de ver

"Soy Rei" el otro chico dijo, tenía los mismos ojos que Kya pero en un tono más oscuro

"Gusto en conocerlos" Sakura les dijo amigablemente

"Orale" Kya dijo sarcásticamente "Donde esta Syaoran?" le pregunto a Lien con una expresión de aburrimiento

Lien la vio feo "Con Tomoyo y Eriol" le dijo con tono molesto

Kya asintió y se metió a otro cuarto, Rei la siguió

Lien y Meiling hicieron rodar sus ojos "No le des importancia, es una amargada" Meiling le dijo a Sakura

"Ok" Sakura les dijo

"Así que… alguien me explica?" Meiling le dijo a Lien

El le iba a responder cuando Tomoyo, Eriol y Syaoran aparecieron "Hola Mei, no sabía que ya habías llegado" Eriol le dijo

Syaoran miro alrededor "Donde están Rei y Kya?" le pregunto a Lien

Lien se encogió de hombros "En su cuarto, ella estaba de genio así que…" le dijo

Syaoran suspiro "Necesito aire" les dijo y fue hacia la puerta

Meiling lo vio tristemente y luego vio a Lien "Lo sé" le dijo a ella

Sakura los vio un poco temerosa, se había metido en una célula de rescate o algo parecido… todo era muy misterioso, y ella apenas había escapado de una prisión, no sabía como iban a reaccionar si se daban cuenta de donde había escapado…

**XOXO**

Sakura estaba tratando de dormir pero la misma pesadilla la estaba acosando

De nuevo estaba huyendo de ellos

"No de nuevo… por favor" casi grito

Se detuvo y los mismos ojos la estaban viendo "Eres mía" una voz le dijo

Sakura sacudió su cabeza "No lo soy, déjame en paz" le gritó

La voz se rió "Corre todo lo que quieras cerecita, te voy a encontrar" le dijo

Sakura vio a su alrededor "Déjame en paz, ya me hiciste suficiente daño"

Todos la rodearon de nuevo, todos tratando de agarrarla, casi la agarraban…

Ella se estaba preparando para el inmenso dolor, se estaba hiperventilando

Vio los mismos ojos, y las mismas manos tratando de agarrarla, pero algo inesperado sucedió de nuevo, una luz rosa salió de su cuerpo y las manos se alejaron de ella y alguien grito, sintió un calor en su interior y lo último que vio fue una luz verde yendo hacia ella

Sakura despertó sudando y respirando muy rápido 'no puedo seguir asi, que me esta pasando?' pensó, se sentía diferente, desde que había salido de la mansión se sentía diferente, como si alguien le hubiera quitado unas cadenas… sus sueños, que significaban?

Y del otro lado del penthouse un chico con ojos color ámbar se despertó respirando rápido y sintiéndose débil 'ese sueño… ese rosa…' pensó antes de desmayarse por la debilidad

**XOXO**

Ok 2 capítulos, se perdieron los otros 2 que ya estaban escritos así que ahora desde cero, esperamos que les guste y también les avisamos que estamos editando la de Es difícil porque tiene algunos errores jajajaja, bueno los vemos en el próximo capitulo, recuerden sus reviews son muy importantes para nosotros :D


	3. Comienzan los problemas

Hemos vuelto! Este capitulo estaba casi terminado asi que mejor actualizamos este fic antes que el otro, esperamos que les guste y que también apoyen esta historia tanto como la de EDSMA

Gracias a los que mandaron reviews! Esperamos que este capitulo les guste tanto como a nosotros y si no les guasta pues díganlo, somos abiertos a todo tipo de opiniones, sin mas que decir los dejamos que lean :D

" " Estoy hablando!

' ' Estoy pensando!

( ) El autor nos comparte sus pensamientos

**XOXO** Cambio de lugar o escena

El poder en uno

Sakura despertó sintiéndose desorientada, por un momento olvidó que ya no estaba en su antiguo cuarto, pero al ver a su alrededor se sintió aliviada.

Se cambió de ropa y salió a ver si podía ayudar en el desayuno o algo, pero al salir de su cuarto notó que todo estaba silencioso ' se levantaran tarde?' pensó

Como no vio a nadie se dispuso a hacer de desayunar para todos, era lo mínimo que podía hacer ya que Tomoyo la había invitado a vivir con ellos

**XOXO**

Todos estaban en la recámara de Syaoran, estaban seriamente preocupados ya que su nivel de energía estaba exageradamente bajo

"Hay posibilidades de ataque mientras dormíamos?" preguntó preocupada Meiling

Eriol sacudió su cabeza "hubiéramos sido alertados" comentó ya que todos habían sentido cuando… bueno cuando ella se fue recordó tristemente

"Pero sería algo obvio, necesita acabar con los 2, teniendo a Syaoran vivo seguimos siendo un peligro" Tomoyo dijo preocupada, sin un líder podían seguir, pero sin los 2 líderes tenían un 40% de sobrevivir en caso de enfrentamiento

Lien asintió "Pero su baja de energía no parece ser ataque… es más bien como si algo la hubiera jalado"

"Podría ser que ella no este…" empezó a decir Tomoyo pero Eriol sacudió su cabeza

"Todos los sentimos y lo vimos, esa no es una probabilidad" dijo seriamente

"Parece que tendremos que esperar a que el lobito despierte" Rei dijo sarcásticamente

Lien y Meiling lo vieron feo pero no dijeron nada

Todos escucharon como algo se rompía en la cocina y se sobresaltaron "debe ser Sakura" dijo Tomoyo y salió del cuarto

"Mejor nos vamos" Eriol dijo y Lien y Meiling asintieron

Empezaron a salir del cuarto pero Kya y Rei no se movieron, Meiling pasó junto a Kya y le susurro "Sigues con la esperanza no?" le dijo sarcásticamente

Kya la vio feo pero luego al ver pasar a Lien le sonrió sarcásticamente a Meiling "igual que tu amiga" le dijo

Meiling la vio y se salió, al cerrar la puerta Rei y Kya se voltearon a ver "Se supone que lo cuidarías" Rei le dijo a Kya, ella lo vio feo

"Eso hice y no sentí nada" le dijo enojada, no le gustaba que su hermano la acusara de no poner atención

Rei sacudió su cabeza "Si esto pasa a mayores…" empezó a decir pero Kya lo interrumpió

"No pasará" le dijo firmemente

Rei la miro por un momento y luego en voz baja le dijo "Eso espero" y se salió

Cuando Rei se salió Kya vio feo a Syaoran el cual seguía profundamente dormido "Nunca se encontraran" se dijo a si misma

**XOXO**

Sakura estaba en el piso cuando Tomoyo llego, estaba recogiendo pedazos de un plato roto, al ver a Tomoyo se sobresaltó "perdón no fue mi intención, quería ayudar y…"

Tomoyo la vio extrañada, hablaba como si ella le fuera a pegar o algo así "No te preocupes, Meiling nos ha acostumbrado a comprar vajillas nuevas cada mes" dijo con una sonrisa

"Hey!" Meiling gritó desde donde estaba, ofendida

Sakura asintió pero siguió recogiendo los pedazos de plato sin ver a Tomoyo, Tomoyo se agacho a su nivel y la ayudo a pararse "Mejor con la escoba así no te cortas" le dijo y fue por una escoba

"Estoy acostumbrada a cortarme" Sakura susurro tristemente

Meiling se sentó en la barra de la cocina "Sabes los sábados por la mañana salimos a desayunar, pero hoy mi primo esta algo… indispuesto" le dijo pensativa, Sakura la vio extrañada "está enfermo" Meiling dijo rápidamente

Sakura asintió, 'deben de quererlo mucho si todos estaban con él' pensó, eso explicaba el silencio cuando salió de su cuarto

**XOXO**

Syaoran despertó, le pesaban los ojos y sentía el cuerpo cortado, casi como si le fuera a dar catarro, se levantó con mucho esfuerzo 'qué me pasa?' se preguntó a si mismo, sentía como si se estuviera despertando de coma

Puso las manos sobre su cara e intentó recordar el día anterior, recordaba a la muchacha que Tomoyo había llevado, recordó haberse encerrado en su cuarto después de hablar con Tomoyo y Eriol… recordó haberse quedado dormido

Y de pronto recordó su sueño

'_Estaba viéndola, sus ojos color miel tan hermosos como los recordaba, trataba de decirme algo pero no la escuchaba, veía detrás de mí a algo y me señalaba que volteara, no quería voltear porque no quería dejar de verla; seguía diciéndome algo y señalándome a lo que había detrás de mí, voltee por casualidad y vi una multitud rodeando a algo… o alguien, volví a voltear a donde estaba ella pero ya se había ido, sentí una presencia… maldad, volví a voltear a donde estaba la multitud y sentí miedo cuando esas personas se empezaron a acercar a lo que estaban rodeando, de pronto voltee para arriba y lo vi, Reiku riéndose malévolamente y sentí coraje y odio y corrí hacia la multitud, tenía que rescatarla y al sentir que la tenía que rescatar vi una luz rosa que salía del centro de la multitud e iba hacia mí, grité un nombre que no escuché y vi cómo mi propio poder, mi propio verde salía de mi cuerpo y se mezclaba con el rosa y luego todo explotó y desperté'_

Por eso se sentía tan débil, algo había activado sus poderes… trato de levantarse, tenía que saber… solo había una manera de reactivar sus poderes, y estaba casi temblando de la emoción… o del miedo, no podía mantenerse parado y casi gritaba de la desesperación, necesitaba ver la piedra rosa, al morir ella la piedra se había apagado, si estaba viva… tenía muchas explicaciones que darle

Meiling entró con una bandeja de comida, Sakura y Tomoyo habían hecho de desayunar así que había decidido llevarle comida a su primo antes de que Kya aprovechara, lo vio tratando de pararse, dejo rápido la bandeja de comida y corrió a su lado "Que haces?" le dijo ayudándolo a parase aunque ella lo que quería era que se estuviera quieto

"Tengo que ver" Syaoran dijo con dolor en su voz, dolor por que no se podía parar y por lo que había soñado

"Ver que?" Meiling le dijo preocupada, Syaoran estaba casi blanco y estaba temblando, solo una vez lo había visto así

"Saki" Syaoran le dijo

Meiling se sorprendió… estaba casi prohibido decir ese nombre en presencia de Syaoran "Syaoran ella…"

Syaoran sacudió su cabeza y se sentó en la cama "Algo activo mis poderes por eso estoy débil" le dijo casi desesperado, en verdad quería creer que no la había perdido

Meiling lo vio con un poco de lástima, después de todo la seguía amando "Syaoran, Eriol nos lo dijo no hay manera…" empezó a decir

"Si la hay" Syaoran le gritó, Meiling lo vio sorprendida, rara vez Syaoran levantaba la voz "siempre la hay" le dijo en voz más baja y tristemente

Meiling sacudió su cabeza y se sentó junto a Syaoran "Que viste?" le preguntó, Saki y Syaoran tenía una conexión por ser "almas gemelas" todos sabían que Saki le podía mandar imágenes a Syaoran y solo ella podía activar sus poderes 'eso explicaría la baja' pensó con algo de esperanza por su primo

"Es difícil de explicar" le dijo, aún no le encontraba mucho sentido a su sueño… Saki no era la que había mandado la luz y por más que quería no podía recordar el nombre que gritó en su sueño… era como si algo le impidiera recordarlo

Meiling asintió se paró y abrió el clóset de Syaoran, de ahí sacó su tabla láser y se la entregó, Syaoran vio la tabla por un momento, tenía miedo de lo que vería, susurró unas palabras y se empezó a encender, rojo, naranja, morado, azul, verde… se prendió de rosa e inmediatamente se puso negro y la tabla tembló como loca

Syaoran la dejo caer y él y Meiling lo vieron sorprendido, nunca antes había hecho eso

"Qué significa eso?" Meiling preguntó viendo a Syaoran

Syaoran sacudió su cabeza "No se… en verdad no sé"

**XOXO**

Sakura estaba limpiando la cocina con Tomoyo, era la primera vez en años que se sentía cómoda platicando con otra persona que no fuera… bueno eso estaba en el pasado

"Y así nos turnamos la semana" Tomoyo le dijo, le estaba explicando cómo se turnaban para hacer la limpieza, comida, etc

"Y porque Meiling casi no está en la lista?" Sakura le pregunto con curiosidad, Meiling solo participaba 1 vez en la comida y en la limpieza de la cocina, se la hacía raro

Tomoyo iba a contestar pero Lien se sentó en la barra riéndose "Porque no queremos morir" le dijo entre risas

Sakura lo vio extrañada, Tomoyo suspiro y le dijo "Meiling es medio distraída, siempre que cocina o quema la comida o no le sale, y cuando limpia, siempre tenemos que comprar vajillas y vasos nuevos"

"Hasta cubiertos hemos comprado" dijo Lien riéndose

Sakura sonrió, y Meiling llego a la cocina con la bandeja de comida de Syaoran intacta, tenía una cara de preocupación

"No comió?" Tomoyo le preguntó algo preocupada

Meiling sacudió la cabeza, Lien se rio "le hubieras dicho que tu no cocinaste" le dijo sonriendo, Meiling solo lo vio feo, sacudió la cabeza y se fue

"Está bien?" Sakura pregunto preocupada

Lien se encogió de hombros "Iré a ver" les dijo y se fue atrás de Meiling, le molestaba tener que arreglar asuntos de pareja… en especial de esa pareja

Tomoyo sacudió la cabeza y Sakura la vio extrañada "Que pasa?" le preguntó, tal vez era una impertinente pero se preocupaba

Tomoyo le sonrió "Alguna vez has visto a dos personas que se odian pero que en realidad se aman?" Sakura sacudió la cabeza "Bueno esos dos son el ejemplo perfecto" le dijo y se puso a guardar trastes

Sakura se quedó pensando, hasta el momento sabía lo siguiente:

Tomoyo y Eriol era novios perdidamente enamorados

Lien era una persona muy graciosa y según Tomoyo enamorado de Meiling

Meiling era una persona muy activa, distraída y según Tomoyo enamorada de Lien pero cercana a Syaoran

Los gemelos eran personas raras que le daban escalofríos

Y Syaoran era un gruñon al que todos le tenia respeto… o miedo

En verdad Sakura no sabía en lo que se había metido, pero por primera vez en años, se sentía… en casa

**XOXO**

Lien alcanzó a Meiling en su recámara, estaba nerviosa y buscando algo

"Se te perdió algo?" Lien le preguntó desde la puerta

Meiling no lo volteo a ver "Si solo vienes a burlarte te puedes ir mucho a volar" le dijo mientras sacaba una caja de debajo de su cama

Lien sacudió la cabeza "Solo trato de ser amable" le dijo

Meiling lo vio feo "Tu, siendo amable conmigo? Eso si da risa" le dijo, de pronto se sentía muy presionada y la presencia de Lien no mejoraba las cosas

Lien suspiro y se acercó a Meiling y sin pedirle permiso levanto la caja y la puso en su cama "Que buscas?" le dijo mientras empezaba a sacar cosas, la caja estaba llena de papeles, fotos, y chucherías

Meiling nada más lo observo "El legado" le dijo

Lien dejó de sacar cosas y observo a Meiling "Para qué?" Le preguntó seriamente

Meiling lo vio retadoramente "Ese no es tu problema" le dijo

Lien la vio feo "Claro que es mi problema, es de todos, que tú y tu lobito crean que son uno solo es muy diferente" le dijo enojado

Meiling lo vio feo "No te pedí tu ayuda" le dijo tratando de jalar la caja de su lado

Lien jalo la caja "No importa esto también me involucra"

Meiling jalo la caja ya enojada "Porque siempre te tienes que meter en lo que no te importa? No puedes dejarme en paz un solo momento? Siempre tienes que venir a arruinarme los días" le dijo con voz como quebrada

Lien se sorprendió y soltó la caja, como Meiling la seguía jalando, la caja se cayó y se salieron las cosas que había en ella

Meiling suspiro y se puso a levantar las cosas, Lien se le quedo vendo un momento y la empezó a ayudar sin decirle nada

Mientras levantaban las cosas ambos intentaron tomar una foto que estaba ahí, Meiling rápidamente quito la mano y se puso a levantar otras cosas, Lien tomó la foto y la volteó, la vio tristemente, la aventó a la caja y se salió

Meiling no lo volteo a ver ni nada, solo observo la foto que Lien había aventado y una lagrima se le salió, eran ella y Lien abrazados con enormes sonrisas

**XOXO**

Syaoran estaba en su cama pensando, lo que había pasado con su láser lo tenía intranquilo, Meiling le había dicho que iba a buscar en el legado aluna pista, pero tenía el presentimiento de que no iba a encontrar nada

Todo lo tenía confundido, Reiku no había hecho nada desde que ella se había ido, su sueño, la manera en la que Saki había muerto, todo se le estaba empezando a hacer como un laberinto… era como si todo hubiera sido planeado, Saki le estaba intentando decir algo, no sabía si seguía viva o si desde el más allá lo estaba intentando contactar

Syaoran suspiró 'cada cosa en su lugar' pensó, ya estaba un poco más fuerte y podía caminar, así que tomó una libreta de su escritorio y se puso a escribir fechas y datos, su sueño, todo lo que tenía en la mente lo escribió, empezó a escribir los colores de las piedras y a un lado su dueño, al poner el rosa escribió Saku sin fijarse, miro el nombre fijamente y lo rayo y escribió Saki

Se quedó pensando, la muchacha que Tomoyo había traído… escribió la fecha en que llego, 1 semana exactamente después de la muerte de Saki, desde entonces Reiku no había tenido movimiento… acaso era una espía?

**XOXO**

Sakura pasó por la recámara de Meiling y la vio levantando cosas del piso con una cara muy triste, pensó por un momento en si entrar o no, tal vez Meiling iba a pensar que era una metiche, apenas los estaba empezando a conocer

Después de debatir por mucho tiempo decidió arriesgarse a que Meiling pensará mal de ella y entró

"Necesitas ayuda?" le preguntó mientras se agachaba a recoger cosas

Meiling la volteo a ver sorprendida "Oh gracias" le dijo algo nerviosa

Sakura le sonrió "No hay problema" le dijo y empezó a meter papeles en la caja

Meiling estaba nerviosa, esperaba que Sakura no viera nada raro, cuando Sakura iba a meter unos papeles vio la foto de Meiling y Lien, la vio sorprendida pero se recuperó rápido y puso los papeles encima fingiendo que no había visto nada

Cuando acabaron, Meiling le dio las gracias y entre las dos metieron la caja de nuevo debajo de su cama

"Necesitas algo?" Sakura le pregunto preocupada, Meiling tenía los ojos rojos y llorosos, y como según Lien la había venido a ver y por la foto, empezó a sacar conclusiones

Meiling sacudió la cabeza "el polvo me pone así" le dijo y le sonrió

Sakura sabía que no era cierto pero asintió "Bueno sé que ammm no me conoces pero… si necesitas algo, soy buena escuchando" le dijo algo con nervios y pena

Meiling sonrió "Gracias" había notado que Sakura era tímida pero también parecía que había pasado por muchas cosas en muy poco tiempo, Sakura asintió y salió de su recámara

Meiling se quedó viendo la puerta había sentido como si conociera a Sakura de algún lado… como si supiera que podía confiar en ella, estaba empezando a entender porque Tomoyose había aferrado a traerla a pesar de las circunstancias

**XOXO**

Tomoyo y Meiling decidieron salir con Sakura para que se despejara del departamento, el ambiente estaba muy pesado, con Eriol y Syaoran investigando lo de su tabla, Lien encerrado en su recámara y los gemelos con su mala vibra (o por lo menos Kya), todo se sentía pesado

Fueron a un centro comercial a comprar ropa, Sakura estaba muy nerviosa, aun con la falsa marca y todo sentía que todos la veíany lo peor que no tenía ropa o dinero y por eso estaban de compras, había prometido conseguir un trabajo (si es que los desmarcados podían conseguir en el bajo mundo) para pagarle la ropa a Tomoyo, pero ella solo sonreía y le decía que no era nada

Entraron a una tienda donde Tomoyo y Meiling dejaron que Sakura escogiera sola su ropa, Tomoyo había escogido casi todo lo anterior

Sakura vio una blusa verde que le había encantado, entro a probársela y cuando salió para que Tomoyo y Meiling le dieran su opinión, ambas se quedaron mudas

"Tan mal me veo?" Sakura les dijo apenada, era lo único que le había gustado de toda la ropa que había comprado

Tomoyo fue la que salió primero del trance "No, se te ve bien de hecho" le dijo sonriendo

Sakura vio a Meiling la cual asintió y sonrió pero no dijo nada

"Eh ok" Sakura les dijo algo insegura y se regresó a cambiar

Tomoyo y Meiling se voltearon a ver "de todas las blusas…" Meiling empezó a decir

Tomoyo sacudió su cabeza "es solo coincidencia" le dijo

Meiling se rio nerviosamente "Si pero él no lo va a tomar así"

Tomoyo asintió preocupada, de todas las blusas del mundo Sakura tenía que escoger una que Syaoran le regalo a Saki en su cumpleaños y que era su favorita…

Sakura se estaba cambiando, las reacciones de Meiling y Tomoyo la tenían angustiada, de pronto sintió algo que no había sentido en 2 días, esa presencia que odiaba tanto… se vio en el espejo y estaba blanca 'me encontró' pensó con miedo

Y afuera del vestidor Tomoyo y Meiling sintieron la presencia de Reiku

"Meiling…" Tomoyo empezó a decir cuando el celular de Tomoyo empezó a sonar, era Eriol "Eriol…" Tomoyo dijo en el teléfono

"Salgan de ahí" Eriol le dijo

Tomoyo colgó y ella y Meiling le empezaron a tocar la puerta a Sakura, no sabían porque pero sabían que se tenían que llevar a Sakura con ellas

Sakura escuchó los golpes en la puerta y se asustó "Sakura abre tenemos que irnos" Meiling le dijo, al escuchar la voz de Meiling sintió alivio

Sakura abrió y vio a Meiling y Tomoyo algo alteradas y salió sin preguntar nada, olvidando la blusa que tanto le había gustado

"Eeh mi primo tiene una emergencia y tenemos que irnos" Meiling le dijo algo nerviosa, era lo único que se la había ocurrido, Tomoyo asintió

"Ok" Sakura dijo, estaba feliz de que se fueran de ahí, esperaba que no la encontrara si se movía rápido de lugar

Salieron rápido al estacionamiento, donde vieron a Eriol, Syaoran, Lien, Rei y Kya saliendo de la camioneta de Syaoran

Eriol se acercó rápido a Tomoyo y la tomo del brazo "tenemos que movernos" Tomoyo asintió

Sakura los vio algo preocupada y volteaba para todos lados, esperando ver a ciertas personas, quería irse corriendo pero tenía tanto miedo que no sabía que hacer

"Nos tenemos que separar" Kya dijo, Syaoran asintió

"Eriol, Tomoyo, ustedes saben que hacer" les dijo, Tomoyo y Eriol asintieron, Tomoyo vio preocupada a Sakura, estaba pálida y no decía nada, al ver Syaoran que Tomoyo estaba viendo a Sakura le dijo "No te preocupes se va conmigo" le dijo y todos lo vieron sorprendidos, apenas había salido de la baja de energía no estaba en condiciones de nada…

Syaoran quería asegurarse de que no era una espía y para eso la debía tener cerca, todos se empezaron a mover en parejas, Tomoyo y Eriol, Kya y Lien y Rei y Meiling, Syaoran le abrió la puerta a Sakura para que se subiera a su camioneta y vio preocupada a Tomoyo la cual solo le hizo un gesto de que iba a estar bien y se fue con Eriol

Syaoran se subió a la camioneta y aceleró, salió del centro comercial y se metió a una vía rápida, Sakura solo veía sus manos, y cada que podía volteaba por el retrovisor, aun sentía esa presencia cerca

"Quién eres?" Syaoran de pronto le preguntó

Sakura la vio confundida "Sakura" le dijo inocentemente

Syaoran hizo rodar sus ojos "Eso lo sé… pero quien eres… de dónde vienes?" le dijo, trataba de sonar amigable pero en realidad quería sacarle información y con los nervios como los traía se había escuchado como un interrogador de la policía

Sakura vio sus manos de nuevo "Tomoeda" le dijo

Syaoran la vio sorprendido, esa era la ciudad base y no solo eso Saki también había salido de Tomoeda, al pensar en Saki, vio algo frente a la camioneta, como una persona parada frente a ellos, Syaoran movió el volante con brusquedad y la camioneta se salió de la vía rápida, habían estado pasando sobre un puente, así que la camioneta cayo al rió que pasaba por debajo

El agua se empezó a meter por las puertas, Syaoran se desabrocho rápido el cinturón pero Sakura estaba tan asustada que las manos le temblaban, Syaoran le ayudo a quitarse el cinturón, pero justo cuando iban a salir, sintieron algo en el techo de la camioneta

Ambos voltearon para arriba, se escuchó una risa y algo negro rodeo la camioneta y los seguros, los vidrios y todo parecía congelado

"Adiós lobito" la voz dijo y salto de la camioneta

Syaoran intentó abrir las puertas, intentó usar sus poderes sin que Sakura se diera cuenta para abrir, pero era imposible, había sido tan descuidado con tantos nervios se le olvido ocultar su presencia

Sakura estaba también intentando abrir la puerta y Syaoran escucho que murmuraba "No de nuevo, no por favor" estaba llorando

Syaoran la tomo de las manos, no supo porque, Sakura lo volteo a ver asustada el agua se seguía metiendo "Vamos a salir lo prometo…" le empezó a decir, Sakura estaba llorando, muchos malos recuerdos le estaba volviendo, Syaoran vio para todos lados y le dijo "Antes de que el agua nos tape toma mucho aire, yo te sacare" Sakura asintió, confiaba en él y no sabía porque

La camioneta se empezó a hundir "Lista?" Syaoran le preguntó, Sakura asintió "Una, dos… tres" le dijo y ambos tomaron mucho aire y la camioneta se llenó de agua

Y desde el puente un hombre vestido de negro veía con gran satisfacción como se hundía la camioneta, creyó ver a alguien con Xiao Lang pero no estaba seguro y la verdad no le importaba, sin ninguno de los líderes, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que su amo reinara sin amenazas

**XOXO**

Listo! Otro capitulo terminado, algo de suspenso, y empezamos a descubrir cosillas por ahí, que tal les parecio? Vamos bien? Va muy rápido? Manden sus comentarios, todos son muy importantes

Sobre el otro fic, tenemos la idea de hacia donde vamos pero aun no hemos escrito mucho, estábamos mas inspirados en esta historia, pero no se preocupen, pronto tendrán también un nuevo capítulo de EDSMA

Bueno esperamos sus reviews y que también apoyen esta historia :D


	4. Recuerdos que duelen

Y ahora actualizamos esta!

Esperamos les guste, damos las gracias los que siguen las dos historias y les recordamos que pueden visitarnos en facebook para estar mas cerca, la página es: pages/Sakura-Card-Captor-Fics/537674996276579?fref=ts

" " Estoy hablando!

' ' Estoy pensando!

( ) El autor nos comparte sus pensamientos

**XOXO** Cambio de lugar o escena

El poder en uno

Eriol detuvo el carro en el que iban, todos se le quedaron viendo extrañados "No es posible" murmuró

Tomoyo lo vio preocupada "Que pasa Eriol?" pregunto preocupada

Eriol volteo a observar a Lien "Lo sientes?" le pregunto

Lien lo vio como si estuviera loco "Que siento? Que estás loco? Porque si eso entonces estamos en el mismo canal" le dijo

Eriol no le dijo nada y se bajó del carro

"Oooook" Kya dijo extrañada "No deberíamos estar viajando de prisa para encontrarnos a Syaoran?" le pregunto a Tomoyo

Tomoyo se encogió de hombros y salió del carro, Eriol estaba viendo a lo lejos y murmuraba cosas "Eriol… que pasa?" le pregunto preocupada

Eriol se quedó en la misma posición 30 segundos más y luego miro preocupado a Tomoyo "La sentí…" le dijo, Tomoyo lo miro sin entender "Saki" le dijo y Tomoyo lo vio sorprendida... el mismo había dicho que no había manera…

**XOXO**

Syaoran abrió los ojos, estaba agotado, había usado todos sus poderes para mantener a Sakura y a sí mismo en una burbuja del aire por más de 10 minutos para hacerle creer al discípulo de Reiku que estaba muerto

Miro a su lado y vio a Sakura, en algún momento se había quedado dormida… o se había desmayado aún no sabía pero se veía tan pálida como él, como si también hubiera agotado su energía… lo cual era más que imposible

Suspiró y puso su brazo sobre su frente, el momento en la camioneta dentro del lago era bastante confuso, primero había sentido algo que bloqueaba sus poderes, impidiéndole formar la burbuja de aire, luego sintió un impulso de poder que no podía explicar, y en el momento no se puso a pensar en ello, solo le importaba ponerlos a salvo a Sakura y a él

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando Sakura se desmayó o durmió, todo era confuso, y no tenía mucho tiempo antes de que Reiku se diera cuenta de que no estaba muerto, así que se tenían que mover

"Oye, despierta" Syaoran dijo moviendo a Sakura, ella solo abrió un poco los ojos y los volvió a cerrar

Syaoran sacudió su cabeza, no tenía celular ni manera de comunicarse con los demás, tendrían que caminar y esperar que Reiku no intentara otra cosa porque aún no se recuperaba del todo de su baja de energía

Syaoran levantó a Sakura y se la subió en la espalda, a primera vista nunca se hubiera imaginado el peso de Sakura… era como cargar una niña, no pesaba nada

Empezó a caminar por la orilla del lago, tenía que subir de nuevo a la autopista y empezar a caminar, no podía arriesgarse a subirse a un carro de fieles porque al verlos sin marcas los iban a entregar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos

**XOXO**

Todos estaban en el lugar de reunión, Kya estaba caminando de un lugar a otro desesperada

"Han pasado 2 horas y no hay señal de él, deberíamos ir a buscarlo" les dijo a los demás

Meiling sacudió su cabeza e hizo rodar sus ojos "Por si no recuerdas, no esta solo" le dijo molesta

"Exacto! Cómo sabemos que esa no es una espía? Y que ahora mismo Reiku lo tiene…" Kya dijo viendo feo a Meiling

"Porque ya seriamos historia?" Lien le dijo sarcásticamente, le molestaba tanto que ella fuera su pareja pero así eran las cosas

Kya lo vio feo, Rei se paró junto a su hermana y la abrazo "Tranquila hermana, Lien tiene razón, si algo le hubiera pasado a Xiao Lang ya seriamos historia"

Tomoyo los miraba desde lejos, estaban en una bodega, ese era el punto de reunión en caso de ataque, después de la muerte de Saki, Syaoran había decidido que en caso de ataque lo mejor era separarse por si algo le pasaba a él, ellos tuvieran oportunidad de salvarse

Y hablando de Saki, Eriol seguía pensando y mirando hacia la nada, Tomoyo le había preguntado que había sentido pero Eriol no lo había sabido explicar, solo le había dicho que la energía de Saki se había disparado por 1 segundo y así había desaparecido

Pero eso era imposible, Saki llevaba muerta 1 semana… pero si se ponía a analizarlo, desde la llegada de Sakura ya habían pasado 2 incidentes, la baja de Syaoran y ahora esto… tendría que ponerse a investigar a Sakura y no porque no confiara en ella, más bien porque sabía que Sakura era la detonante de todo lo que estaba pasando

**XOXO**

Syaoran se había arrepentido de caminar por la orilla de la autopista, Reiku ya debía de haber sentido que seguía con vida y no se quería arriesgar a que lo volviera a atacar, sabía que sus amigos iban a estar pensando lo peor pero no tenía manera de comunicarse con ellos

Sakura se empezó a despertar, cuando Syaoran sintió eso la bajo y la recostó en el pasto "Oye" le dijo

Sakura abrió los ojos y los volvió a cerrar, le lastimaba la luz del sol y sentía como si un camión le hubiera pasado encima

"Dónde estoy?" le pregunto tratando de levantarse

"Estamos tratando de llegar a un lugar seguro… recuerdas algo?" Syaoran le dijo… eso era lo que no había querido que pasara, Sakura iba a pedir explicaciones y no la quería involucrar

Sakura asintió, recordaba todo, había revivido uno de los peores días de su vida "Lo siento" le dijo a Syaoran

Syaoran la vio extrañada "Por que?" le pregunto sospechosamente, seguro su teoría era verdad y ahora la culpa la estaba comiendo

Sakura sacudió su cabeza "Sabía que iba a ser un problema… me iré no se preocupen ya no los molestaran" le dijo y se levanto lentamente, ahora a donde iba a ir? La habían encontrado y no podía meter a otras personas en sus problemas

Syaoran ahora si que estaba confundido "Espera…" le dijo, Sakura lo vio confundida, Syaoran se paso la mano por el cabello "Mira… es mejor que nos vayamos juntos, mis amigos me están esperando y…" no sabía que decirle pero algo lo estaba empujando a no dejarla que se fuera

Sakura sacudió la cabeza "No… no te preocupes yo me sé cuidar sola" le dijo y Syaoran la vio con duda, por su aspecto físico y sobre todo su peso no estaba seguro de que eso fuera cierto

"Mínimo te tienes que despedir de Tomoyo no?" le dijo sin pensar y Sakura se quedo pensando "ella te dio alojamiento lo menos que puedes hacer es despedirte en persona" Syaoran no sabía porque lo estaba haciendo pero sabia que Tomoyo no la iba a dejar ir

Y Sakura sintió culpabilidad, era cierto era lo mínimo que podía hacer "Ok" le dijo en voz baja, y los dos empezaron a caminar, Syaoran tenía que encontrar un teléfono

**XOXO**

Reiku grito de coraje y sus sirvientes se acobardaron en una esquina "Son unos ineptos! Él sigue vivo!" les grito

"Pero… pero" uno de sus sirvientes dijo

"Quiero que lo busquen, tiene sus poderes bajos, terminen el trabajo" les dijo y todos asintieron y salieron corriendo

Reiku se sentó y se quedo pensativo, no le quedaba mucho tiempo, tenía que asegurarse de que nunca se encontraran y que el lobito nunca se enterara de la verdad, su imperio dependía de eso

Tendría que ser mucho mas drástico en su manera de encontrar a su princesa, no se podía dar el lujo de la duda, si sus ineptos sirvientes no acababan con el lobo, el tendría que apoderarse de la princesa

**XOXO**

Todos estaban a punto de entrar en un ataque de pánico, Syaoran llevaba 3 horas perdido, y Eriol no lo podía ubicar porque los poderes de Syaoran estaban extremadamente bajos y había algo que lo estaba bloqueando

En eso su celular sonó

"Bueno? Syaoran!" Eriol exclamó y todos lo voltearon a ver "Ok, vamos" le dijo y colgó

"Donde esta?" Kya le pregunto

"En un café en la autopista" Eriol les dijo subiéndose con Tomoyo

"Voy contigo" Kya le dijo y Meiling hizo rodar sus ojos

Eriol negó con la cabeza "Syaoran dijo que se fueran al departamento" le dijo y arranco su carro

Kya los vio feo mientras se alejaban y Lien se rio "Parece que no te quiere cerca" le dijo en voz burlona y Kya lo vio feo

"Parece pero no" le dijo y se subió al carro que quedaba, su hermano la siguió

Lien se burlo de nuevo y Meiling lo vio feo "Genial ahora tendremos que aguantar su genio por tu culpa… es tu pareja tu la tendrías que soportar no los demás" dijo molesta

Lien se encogió de hombros "No me interesa" le dijo y se subió, aún estaba con esa espinita de la foto

Meiling lo vio enojada a veces quería irse y dejar todo atrás… más que nada le dolía estar cerca de Lien

**XOXO**

Eriol y Tomoyo llegaron al café donde Sakura y Syaoran los estaban esperando, Sakura se había metido al baño de mujeres y Syaoran estaba empezando a creer que se había escapado

"Esta adentro espero la puedas sacar" le dijo a Tomoyo cuando la vio bajar del carro

Tomoyo asintió y se metió al baño

Syaoran sacudió la cabeza y se recargo en el cofre, Eriol se bajo

"Que paso?" le pregunto preocupado… lo que mas quería saber era si Syaoran había sentido a Saki

Syaoran sacudió la cabeza "El inepto de Yuri intento matarnos" dijo molesto y Eriol lo vio sorprendido

"Los?" le pregunto

Syaoran suspiro "Obvio no les importa si matan a un inocente"

Eriol asintió "Como?"

Syaoran se quedo pensando "Vi a alguien en medio de la autopista y gire la camioneta… nos salimos del puente y caímos al río, cuando intente abrir las puertas nos encerró en una perla negra… la camioneta se estaba hundiendo y no podía salir… hice una burbuja de aire dentro de la camioneta para que pudiéramos respirar pero sabes que mis poderes no son como antes"

"Y cómo aguantaste?" Eriol le pregunto

Syaoran se quedó aún mas pensativo "No lo sé… de pronto sentí un impulso… me sentí completo como cuando…"

"Saki" Eriol le dijo y Syaoran asintió "Syaoran… la sentí, por un milisegundo pero también la sentí" le dijo y Syaoran lo vio sorprendido… entonces no estaba loco, acaso estaba viva?

"Pero dijiste que era imposible" Syaoran le dijo y Eriol asintió

"Es imposible… pero algo esta reactivando sus poderes" le dijo y ambos voltearon a ver hacía donde Tomoyo se había metido a buscar a Sakura

**XOXO**

Tomoyo entró al baño y lo vio vacío "Sakura?" dijo, nadie le contesto pero si escucho como alguien estaba sollozando y se acerco a la puerta y toco "Sakura es Tomoyo, estas bien?" tal vez lo que le haya pasado con Syaoran la había asustado

Sakura abrió la puerta tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados "Lo siento!" le dijo y la abrazo, Tomoyo la abrazó confundida

"Por que?" le preguntó y Sakura sacudió su cabeza

"No debí ir contigo, los puse en peligro, todo es mi culpa" le dijo entre lagrimas

Tomoyo la tomo de las manos "Sakura de que estas hablando?" y cuando Sakura la volteo a ver se impresiono, nunca había visto tanta tristeza y culpa

"Es mi culpa me están siguiendo a mi" le dijo y de pronto se sintió tan sola, no podía explicar su situación sin sonar como traidora… aunque no lo sea

"Quién te esta siguiendo?" Tomoyo le pregunto preocupada

"No… no te puedo explicar… escape de Tomoeda… de la mansión de Tomoeda" le dijo, sabía que con solo esas palabras Tomoyo iba a entender de donde había escapado

Tomoyo la vio sorprendida, estaba bajo el techo de Reiku y no estaba muerta o sometida? Porque Reiku no la había marcado y controlado?

"No te preocupes" Tomoyo le dijo y Sakura la vio sorprendida, no la iba a marcar como traidora? Tomoyo solo le sonrió "Estas a salvo con nosotros" bueno ni tan a salvo pero si Reiku la estaba persiguiendo el mejor lugar para ella era con ellos

Sakura sacudió su cabeza "No, es mejor que me vaya" le dijo angustiada no podía revivir su pasado, no quería

Tomoyo le dio un papel para que se secara las lágrimas "Lo mejor es que nos vayamos de aquí antes de que Syaoran entre por nosotras" le dijo y la tomo de la mano

Sakura la siguió y no podía creer que Tomoyolo estuviera tomando tan a la ligera

Y Tomoyo solo iba pensando en que tenía que hablar con la única persona que conocía bien a Reiku…

**XOXO**

Syaoran los había mandado de regreso al penthouse, tenían que esperar a que llegaran y la espera era algo insoportable

Lien estaba acostado en un sillón cerca de la pared estaba aventando una pelota hacia la pared para atraparla de nuevo

Meiling lo veia con cara enojada, ella sabía que él sabía que ella odiaba que hiciera eso, la desesperaba, sabía que lo estaba haciendo para molestarla así que se paro y cuando Lien aventó la pelota Meiling la agarro y la aventó del otro lado de la sala

"Cual es tu problema?" Lien le dijo molesto mientra se sentaba

Meiling solo lo vio feo y se fue a sentar con Kya a la barra de la cocina

Meiling se quedó pensando, desde la llegada de Kya y Rei ellos tenían la peor relación en años… y eso era decir bastante ya que antes de la llegada de Kya y Rei ya se llevaban bastante mal

Pero antes, Lien buscaba la manera de arreglar las cosas, ahora simplemente no le importaba, se había dado por vencido y aceptaba su destino

Meiling nunca había podido entender como era que si según Lien la amaba tanto no peleaba contra el destino, Syaoran les había dado permiso, pero lo que habian pasado los había separado para siempre… aunque a veces ella aún tenía la esperanza de que pudieran arreglaran todo y fueran felices, sin importar nada de lo que tenían destinado a hacer

Lien salió al balcón del penthouse, Meiling lo desesperaba, nunca la podía tener feliz… aunque casi no lo intentaba, volteo hacia la sala y vio a Kya caminando hacia Rei para platicar; de cierta manera les tenía resentimiento, habían llegado a arruinar lo que tenía con Meiling… a veces solo de acordarse del último día que había estado con Meiling sentía un fuerte coraje, pero también una profunda tristeza, la extrañaba demasiado, no importaba lo que dijeran, Meiling era y siempre iba a ser el amor de su vida

**XOXO**

Tomoyo, Eriol, Sakura y Syaoran por fin habían llegado al penthouse, Kya casi se le avento a Syaoran cuando entro por la puerta

"Estaba tan preocupada" le dijo, Syaoran solo sacudió la cabeza y con la mirada le rogaba a Lien que le quitara de encima a su pareja

Lien mejor se volteo a ver la tele, en verdad no le interesaba lo que hiciera Kya

Meiling vio feo a Kya pero se acerco a ellos "Estan bien?" les pregunto a Sakura y Syaoran, los dos estaban extremadamente pálidos, lo mas seguro era que Syaoran uso sus poderes para sacarlos de donde sea que haya estado… pero Sakura tal vez se había asustado demasiado

Syaoran asintió mientras se quitaba delicadamente a Kya del cuello y se sentó en el sofa

Tomoyo llevo a Sakura a su cuarto, estaba casi callendose del cansancio

"Vamos Sakura, tienes que descansar" le dijo y Tomoyo y Meiling se fueron para ayudarla a cambiar

Kya vio con sospecha a Sakura pero solo se sento junto a Syaoran, Lien se espero a escuchar que cerraban la puerta de la recámara de Sakura para preguntarle que había pasado

Syaoran se paso la mano por el cabello "Yuri paso" le dijo

Eriol se sento frente a Syaoran, ya le había contado lo que les había pasado

Rei estaba parado recargado en la pared y cruzó los brazos "Cómo te encontro?" le pregunto serio

Syaoran se quedó pensando "Con todo el alboroto de Reiku en la plaza, olvidé esconder mi aura" les dijo

Rei sacudio la cabeza, ese era un error gravisimo

Kya le puso la mano en la rodilla a Syaoran "Estas bajo mucha presión, cualquiera comete errores" le dijo dulcemente

Lien hizo rodar sus ojos "Cómo escapaste?" le preguntó eso era lo interesante, con la baja de energía del día anterior y sin la mitad de Saki, Syaoran era blanco fácil

Syaoran se quedó pensando, Eriol ya sabía como habían escapado, pero no quería comentar nada frente a Rei y Kya, aún eran nuevos en la resistencia… aunque el legado decía otra cosa, Syaoran no confiaba en ellos al cien por ciento

"Tuvimos suerte" les dijo simplemente y se fue a la cocina a tomar un vaso de agua

Rei lo vio con sospecha, nadie escapaba tan fácil y menos de Yuri, no por algo era de los dicipulos mas cercanos de Reiku

Vio a su hermana y con un gesto le dijo que se fueran a su recámara, ella solo asintió y lo siguio, Lien los vio con sospecha pero no dijo nada, de por si ya eran raros

**XOXO**

Yuri regresó al lugar del incidente, vió debajo del agua el carro, pero no había nadie, su amo, como siempre había tenido razón

"Escapó" se dijo a si mismo, tenía que arreglar la situación tenían que acabar con el lider, antes de que se uniera a ella…

Si se reencontraban, todo el trabajo de años se iba a la basura y el reinado de su amo llegaría a su fin… y eso no podía ser

**XOXO**

_Sakura iba caminaba por un laberinto, oia voces a su alrededor pero no las identificaba, caminaba y caminaba y no veía salida_

_De alguna manera llegó al centro del laberinto donde vio una banca de madera, se sentó y puso su cabeza en sus manos, quería salir, quería a su familia… la extrañaba demasiado_

_Sintió una mano en su espalda y al levantar su cara vió a su hermano Touya_

"_Touya!" gritó y lo abrazó_

_Touya también la abrazó y Sakura se puso a llorar, la última vez que había visto a su hermano…_

"_Sakura… tienes que escucharme" le dijo y la separó de él_

_Sakura seguía llorando y sacudió su cabeza "No, estoy cansada, quiero que se acabe" le dijo a su hermano_

_El sacudió su cabeza y tomo la cara de Sakura en sus manos "No Sakura no te des por vencida, todo saldrá bien"_

_Sakura no quería escuchar, quería quedarse ahí con su hermano_

"_Sakura tienes que escucharme… estas donde deberías de estar, con los que deberías de estar"_

_Sakura veía realmente confundida a su hermano, de que estaba hablando?_

"_Yo… no entiendo" le decía a Touya pero empezó a escuchar una voz a lo lejos y mientras mas trataba de entender mas se alejaba de Touya_

"_Espera, Touya, no me dejes!" Sakura le gritó a Touya_

Sakura despertó con lágrimas en los ojos, no entendía nada y sólo quería que todo se acabara

**XOXO**

Syaoran estaba acostado en su cama, no podía dormir por alguna razón, era como si todo le diera vueltas en la cabeza, tenía un enorme rompecabezas y no sabía por donde empezar… pensó en sus últimos momentos con Saki

**FLASHBACK**

_Esa risa, llena de maldad, Saki viéndolo con lágrimas en los ojos_

"_Xiao Lang" Saki le dijo_

_Syaoran sacudió su cabeza "como pudiste?" le preguntó_

_Saki seguiá llorando "Perdoname" le dijo desde el suelo, estaba hincada y él no la podía ni ver, los había traicionado, la había seguido y había traido a sus amigos a su muerte_

_Syaoran tenia que actuar rápido, tenía que sacar a sus amigos, tenía su espada en una mano y nada de ideas_

_Vió a sus amigos suspendidos en el aire como marionetas, parecian muertos pero no lo estaban, tomó una desición, casi escuchó a Eriol gritarle que no lo hiciera_

_Concentró todos sus poderes en un solo objetivo, sabía que era suicidio pero ya no le importaba nada_

_Abrió un portal con su espada, Reiku no había tenido tiempo de actuar, con todo lo que tenía concentró su energía en sus amigos, el portal se levantó y trago a sus amigos, sabía que iban a estar bien los había mandado con su familia donde se podrían recuperar y estar seguros_

_Escucho un grito de furia, Reiku sin duda, Syaoran sintió un dolor en el pecho, Reiku le había disparado con sus poderes para interrumpir la transferencia pero ya era tarde, sus amigos ya no estaban_

_Syaoran estaba en el piso, sabía que era su fin_

"_Idiota" Reiku le gritó y le volvió a disparar, Syaoran gritó, sin poderes era como si le clavaran mil navajas en el pecho_

"_No!" Saki gritó y se paro frente a Syaoran_

_Reiku la vio con burla "Ahora te arrepientes? Esta acabado, el mundo ya es mio y no hay nada que puedas hacer" le dijo y se rio_

_Saki lo vio friamente, volteo a ver a Syaoran "Perdóname" le dijo y abrió una burbuja rosa, Syaoran supo inmediatamente que era_

"_Saki no!" le dijo, iba a hacer dos cosas a la vez, transferirle sus poderes y mandarlo lejos, eso la iba a matar inmediatamente, Syaoran se intentó parar pero no pudo_

_Reiku se dio cuenta también de lo que iba a hacer Saki y la intentó detener con sus poderes_

"_Detánganla!" le grito a sus sirvientes, todos le empezaron a disparar, Saki cada vez se veia mas borrosa, no iba a quedar nada de ella, mantuvo la busbuja alrededor de ella y Syaoran, se incó a su lado, le dio un beso y le puso algo en la mano, Syaoran sabia que era el anillo de compromiso_

_Syaoran empezó a sacudir su cabeza "No, no lo hagas" le dijo_

_Saki sonrio levemente "Es lo unico bueno que haré en mi vida" le dijo, lo besó y Syaoran sintió el portal debajo de él, trató de sujetarla pero ella lo aventó "Vete!" le gritó_

_Y Syaoran sintió dos cosas, como lo succionaba el portal y como el poder de Saki explotaba y ella debaja de existir_

"_No puedo perderte porque no eres mio" fue lo último que Syaoran escuchó antes de perderse en el portal_

**XOXO**

Syaoran escuchó un sonido afuera de su cuarto, se levantó lentamente de su cama y salió de su cuarto, vió una luz prendida, se acerco y vio que era la luz d la cocina

Se acercó y vio a Sakura sentada detrás de la barra de la cocina, estaba sentada hecha bolita, hacía mucho frío y ella solo traia un pants con una playera, Syaoran sintió algo de lástima al verla, estaba temblando, Syaoran suspiró y se quitó su sudadera y se la ofreció

Sakura lo vio sorprendida y confundida, no lo había escuchado llegar

"Perdón escuche algo y estas temblando como loca…" le dijo sin verla y con la sudadera aún en la mano

"No te preocupes, estoy bien" Sakura le dijo mientras seguía temblando

Syaoran la volteó a ver incrédulo "Si estas bien, porque tiemblas tanto?"

Sakura se puso roja "Estaré bien" le dijo en voz baja y bajo la mirada al suelo

Syaoran sacudió su cabeza y se hincó frente a ella y le paso la sudadera por la cabeza, era como tratar a una niña, cuando la cabeza de Sakura salió por el hoyo de la sudadera escucho un ligero "Gracias" y ella rápidamente metió las manos a las mangas

Syaoran solo se le quedó viendo sin decirle nada y de pronto Sakura levantó la cara y lo vio directo a los ojos

Y en ese momento el mundo se detuvo, Syaoran no podía apartar la vista, era como si ella lo tuviera hipnotizado, se le fueron las ideas y no podia moverse de donde estaba, era como si estuviera viendo el sol por primera vez

Sakura bajo de nuevo la mirada y Syaoran regresó en si, se aparto rápidamente de Sakura y salió de la cocina "deberías ir a dormir" le dijo sin voltear

"Ok" Sakura le dijo en voz baja, no le gustaba estar en la recámara que le habían prestado, se sentía una intrusa y el sonido del refrigerador la tranquilizaba

Syaoran se metió a su recámara y se quedó en la puerta 'Que fue eso?' Se preguntó a si mismo, sentía que le faltaba el aire, no se había dado cuenta que su corazón latía a mil por hora, se volteó y puso su cabeza sobre la puerta 'Quien es? Qué me hizo?' escuchó cuando Sakura cerro la puerta de su recámara, estaba solo cruzando el pasillo, cerro sus ojos y respiro lentamente tratando de calmar su corazón pero esos ojos verdes se habían quedado impregnados en su mente… y al parecer en su corazón

**XOXO**

Buen final no? Esperamos sus comentarios ya sea aqui o en face! saludos!


	5. La primera confrontación

Vamos mas apurados! prometemos apurarnos con la de Es dificil ser mejores... pero ahorita con esta es con la que teemos mas ideas asi que esperamoes que tmb les guste y que la apoyen como la otra tmb les recordamos que pueden visitarnos en facebook, la página es: pages/Sakura-Card-Captor-Fics/537674996276579?fref =ts

Gracias por sus reviews, estamos considerando responder de nuevo a reviews pero eso sera para el otro capitulo, ahora si los dejamos con la historia:

" " Estoy hablando!

' ' Estoy pensando!

( ) El autor nos comparte sus pensamientos

**XOXO** Cambio de lugar o escena

**El poder en uno**

Oscuridad, eso era lo único que Sakura veía… y era literalmente; algo no la dejaba dormir, además de su sueño…

Se volvió a voltear en la cama, llevaba como 1 hora dando vueltas en la cama, no sabía si no podía dormir o si tenía miedo de dormir, le daba miedo volver a dormir y ver a su hermano, o peor que tal que ahora soñaba con Yukito?

Sakura suspiró era imposible dormir, ya ni siquiera era por el frío porque ya no tenía, volvió a suspirar y el mismo olor le lleno la nariz 'Asi que así huelen los enojones' pensó con una pequeña sonrisa, tal vez era la falta de sueño pero estaba pensando muchas bobadas mezcladas con sus miedos

Sakura cerró sus ojos, recordó cuando Syaoran le puso la sudadera y la miró fijamente, Sakura creyó que en ese momento él iba a descubrir todo lo que había pasado y de todo lo que había huido pero no fue así

Sabía que estaba en una de las células de la resistencia y eso la hacía sentir algo mejor, había escuchado mucho en la mansión de las células y de los planes de derrocar a Reiku, siempre había tenido la esperanza de que ellos llegaran y sacarán a todos los que estaban en la prisión, pero nunca se imaginó que después de escapar iba a ser bien recibida en una de las células, su pasado no le ayudaba mucho en el área de la confianza

Sakura escuchó varias veces a Rika y Nakuru hablar de como la resistencia estaba creciendo, pero cuando ambas habían sido marcadas y sometidas todas las noticias de la resistencia le dejaron de llegar

'Si no hubiera sido por Yue…' Sakura pensó tristemente, sabía que Yue ya no estaba vivo, él mismo le había advertido que el sacarla de la mansión era firmar su pena de muerte, y siempre le iba a estar agradecida por haberla sacado de ahí, sentía que necesitaba hacer algo en la resistencia por eso se había levantado a hacer el desayuno el día anterior, pero todo le salía mal

'Tal vez pueda volver a intentar' pensó con una pequeña sonrisa

No supo como, pero se acurruco más en la sudadera de Syaoran y después de concentrarse en el aroma, se quedo profundamente dormida

**XOXO**

Tomoyo se levantó temprano, ese día le tocaba hacer el desayuno, le dio un beso a Eriol y se fue a la cocina

Se sorprendió mucho cuando entro a la cocina y el aroma de hot cakes le invadió la nariz, vio en la barra varios platos con hot cakes y a Sakura muy entretenida haciendo más hot cakes

"Buenos días" Tomoyo le dijo

Sakura volteó con una pequeña sonrisa "Buenos días… decidí intentar hacer de nuevo el desayuno" le dijo con timidez

Tomoyo sonrió "Gracias" le dijo sinceramente

Sakura solo sonrió y se volteó de nuevo a hacer más hot cakes

Tomoyo se le quedó viendo y en ese momento recordó donde había visto esa sudadera 'que no es de Syaoran?' se preguntó

Sakura puso otro plato en la barra y vio a Tomoyo muy pensativa

"Pasa algo?" le preguntó preocupada

Tomoyo salió de su transe "Oh no, no te preocupes estaba pensando que me toca hacer hoy" le dijo con una sonrisa, tenía ganas de ir corriendo a su recámara y despertar a Eriol, Syaoran nunca, pero nunca prestaba su ropa… ni a Saki se la prestaba

Sakura se sentó frente a Tomoyo y decidió hacer la pregunta que le había dado vueltas todo el día anterior "Son de la resistencia?" le preguntó en voz baja y viendo hacia abajo

Tomoyo la examinó por un momento, obviamente eran de la resistencia, pero Sakura no tenía idea de quienes eran

"Así es" le dijo tranquilamente

Sakura sonrió abiertamente "Me puedo unir?" le dijo, lo había pensado mientras hacía el desayuno, la única manera de honrar el sacrificio de Yue era luchando para que Reiku cayera

Tomoyo la vio algo impresionada, si Sakura había salido de la mansión de Tomoeda era ilógico que se quisiera unir a la resistencia, era mejor para ella unirse a los desmarcados de bajo perfil, ya que estar en la resistencia era vivir con la incertidumbre de cuando los atraparían

"Mmmm tengo que hablarlo con Syaoran, él es el líder" le dijo 'En muchos sentidos' pensó

Sakura asintió, bueno ya era un paso

Tomoyo la observó "Puedo preguntar porque te quieres unir? Acabas de escapar de la mansión…" le dijo

Sakura suspiró y Tomoyo vio como sus ojos se llenaron de tristeza "Es lo menos que puedo hacer" le dijo "Lo que vi en la mansión, como someten a las personas… lo que viví… no se lo deseo a nadie" los ojos de Sakura se llenaron de lágrimas "perdí a mi familia y amigos, todos fueron sometidos… aunque no deseo regresar a la mansión, no tengo nada que perder y mucho por que luchar" le dijo

Y Tomoyo la vio sorprendida, Sakura había hablado con mucho valor, muy pocas personas escapaban de la mansión y las que escapaban no hablaban de lo que se veía ahí, pero Sakura tenía el valor para unirse y arriesgarse a regresar como prisionera

Tomoyo le iba a decir algo pero Meiling entró a la cocina adormilada "Wow Tomoyo te luciste" le dijo sentándose a desayunar

Tomoyo sonrió "No fui yo" le dijo

Meiling vio sorprendida a Sakura "Bueno, tenemos otra cocinera en la casa" le dijo guiñándole el ojo y Sakura se puso roja, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que cocinaba, por lo normal en la mansión solo servía

Sakura se puso a comer junto con Tomoyo y Meiling, mientras Meiling comía vio fijamente la ropa que traía Sakura y al reconocer la sudadera se empezó a ahogar

Tomoyo y Sakura se levantaron a ayudarla, Tomoyo le pegaba en la espalda mientras Sakura le pasaba un vaso de leche

"Estas bien?" le dijo Sakura

Meiling puso su mano en su boca y asintió, tosió una vez mas y se calmo "Perdón se me fue por otro lado" le dijo y cuando Sakura volteó a servir mas leche Meiling vio sorprendida a Tomoyo

"Lo sé" Tomoyo le dijo en voz baja a Meiling

Meiling de pronto sonrió, no podía esperar a q Kya llegara a la cocina

Lien llegó y se sentó junto a Meiling, se había cansado de ignorarla, así que le robo un hot cake

"Cómete los tuyos" Meiling le dijo enojada moviéndose de silla

Lien le saco la lengua "Están deliciosos Tomoyo" dijo comiendo

Tomoyo sacudió su cabeza "No los hice"

Lien observo a Sakura que estaba comiendo en silencio "Bueno ya no necesitaremos que cocines Mei" dijo sonriendo

Meiling solo lo vio feo, todos sabían que la cocina no era su fuerte

Eriol también llegó a la cocina y le dio un beso a Tomoyo "Buenos días" les dijo a todos

"Eriol tienes que probar esto, Meiling puede quedar descartada de la cocina" Lien le dijo viendo a Meiling

"Oh" Eriol dijo simplemente, algo le decía que Tomoyo no había hecho tantos hot cakes en tan poco tiempo

Sakura se puso roja "Es lo menos que puedo hacer" les dijo y se dispuso a lavar su plato, solo había comido un hot cake, mientras que a los demás les había hecho 5

"No vas a comer mas?" Tomoyo le preguntó preocupada

"No gracias" Sakura le dijo en voz baja, no estaba a acostumbrada a comer mucho

Rei y Kya llegaron juntos, Kya al ver a Sakura la vio extremadamente feo y se regresó a su recámara

Meiling sonrió abiertamente mientras que Rei sacudía la cabeza "Mejor le llevo esto a su recámara" les dijo y se llevo su plato y el de su hermana

Lien los vio extrañado "Eso es nuevo" dijo

Y Meiling sonrió aún mas y le guiño el ojo a Tomoyo la cual sonrió un poco

En eso Syaoran llegó y se sentó, evitaba ver a Sakura, no había podido dormir en toda la noche "Buenos días" dijo sin ver a nadie

"Xiao Lang buenos días, como dormiste? Hacía mucho frío en la noche no crees?" Meiling le dijo sonriéndole

Syaoran la vio confundido pero no le dijo nada, ahora que se traía Meiling?

Sakura estaba tan nerviosa como él, no le gustaba mostrar debilidad ante nadie "Si me disculpan…" les dijo y se salió de la cocina

Syaoran sin poner mucha atención la siguió con la mirada hasta que salió, algo que no paso desapercibido por los demás

Pero si noto que todos lo veían "Que?" les preguntó molesto

"Nada" dijeron los demás al mismo tiempo

Syaoran hizo rodar sus ojos "Meiling necesito que te comuniques con la célula central de Tokyo, quiero saber que paso ayer en la plaza" dijo seriamente

Meiling asintió "Har har" le dijo haciéndole saludo de soldado y saliendo de la cocina

Syaoran suspiró y se fue a la sala, tenía mucho que hacer

Eriol termino su desayuno "Tengo que checar las cámaras" le dijo a Tomoyo, ella asintió y recogió los platos le tocaba la limpieza de la cocina

Quedaron ella y Lien, y tomó la oportunidad "Lien puedo hablar contigo de algo personal?" le dijo mientras lavaba platos

Lien la vio un poco feo "Si es de Mei…" empezó a decir pero Tomoyo sacudió su cabeza

"No lo es" le dijo, ella sabía perfectamente que ese tema no se tocaba

Lien la vio con sospecha "Ok" le dijo

Tomoyo suspiro, no era fácil hablar de eso "Se que no te gusta hablar de Yuri… pero estuviste en los altos rangos del ejercito de Reiku…"

Lien cruzó los brazos "Aja" le dijo a la defensiva

Tomoyo suspiró "En la toma de Tomoeda… que viste?" no quería revelar mucho, pero el problema de Sakura con Reiku parecía ser grave

Lien se quedó pensando "Nada que no les haya contado ya" le dijo encogiéndose de hombros

Tomoyo se dio cuenta que le iba a tener que contar todo a Lien si quería respuestas "Sakura es de Tomoeda" le dijo

Lien asintió "Lo sé, me lo dijo" le dijo como si no fuera gran cosa

"Lo que no te dijo es que escapó de la mansión de Tomoeda" Tomoyo le dijo en voz baja

Lien se quedó demasiado pensativo, pocos eran los que escapaban de la mansión… sobre todo ilesos

"Como estas tan segura?" Lien le dijo, después de lo de Saki, Lien estaba a la defensiva casi siempre

Tomoyo le contó lo que Sakura le había dicho en el baño, Lien se quedó pensando había un incidente en la toma de Tomoeda que había creído que no era relevante para la resistencia ya que los capturados seguramente estaban muertos, pero con lo que le decía Tomoyo…

"Cuando tomamos Tomoeda Reiku estuvo al frente, fue de las muy pocas veces que estaba frente al ejercito, pero quería que la toma fuera perfecta, siempre supuse que era porque se quería establecer ahí… la primera familia sometida nunca la vimos, fue algo que Reiku hizo con Yuri y otros que al final Reiku mató"

"Fue cuando te saliste" Tomoyo le dijo

Lien asintió "El grupo que fue con Reiku empezó a morir uno por uno, se decía que era una epidemia de una enfermedad pero me di cuenta de que Reiku los había envenenado con la marca"

Tomoyo se quedó pensando "Esa familia, nunca la viste?" le preguntó

Lien sacudió la cabeza "Nadie la vio, el rumor era que se habían resistido y Yuri los había matado a todos"

"Porque Reiku mantendría a Sakura desmarcada y viva?" le preguntó a Lien

Lien se quedó pensando, excelente pregunta "Puede ser que ella sabe algo… o que ella tiene algo que él quiere"

"Lo podría sacar con tortura" Tomoyo le dijo, sonaba fría pero así era el mundo

Lien asintió "A menos de que sea algo como lo que quiere de Syaoran" Lien le dijo

Tomoyo lo vio incrédulo "Poder?"

Lien asintió "Le encuentras otra explicación que no sea que ella es espía?" le dijo seriamente a Tomoyo

"No lo es, bien pudo entregar a Syaoran cuando Yuri los ataco" Tomoyo dijo seriamente

Lien asintió "Entonces esa es tu respuesta, Sakura tiene algo que Reiku necesita"

Y Tomoyo solo pensaba en que Sakura estaba metida en mas líos que toda la resistencia junta… y aún así se les quería unir

**XOXO**

Eriol estaba viendo las cámaras del centro comercial, lo del día anterior había sido una revisión masiva

Syaoran llegó y se sentó junto a él

"Encontraste algo?" le pregunto mientras veía unos planos de una nueva arma en su Tablet

Eriol asintió "Fue una revisión masiva" le dijo confundido

Syaoran bajo su tablet y miro el monitor con Eriol, si duda alguna, era una revisión masiva

"Revisa mas lugares públicos" le dijo a Eriol

Eriol asintió y hackeo las cámaras de otros centros comerciales, parques de diversiones y lugares en los que las personas se reunían… en todos vieron lo mismo, revisiones masivas

Syaoran miraba confundido los monitores, Reiku tenía a todos marcados, los pocos que quedaban vivían en el bajo mundo o eran de la resistencia… la única vez que Reiku había actuado así, había sido al tomar control total de todo el mundo y eso para someter y marcar en masas

"Es como si buscara algo" Eriol le dijo haciendo zoom a los agentes que separaban a personas para revisarlas mas a fondo "Si te das cuenta solo aparta a mujeres" le dijo

Syaoran asintió "Pero que o quien puede ser tan importante que hace esto?" le pregunto

Eriol estaba igual de confundido y solo se encogió de hombros

"Ve si puedes encontrar parecidos entre las mujeres, si busca a alguien debemos averiguar a quien y llegar a esa persona antes que él" le dijo a Eriol y salió del cuarto

Eriol vio fijamente al grupo de mujeres que revisaban exhaustivamente, hasta el momento el único parecido que podía ver era el cabello... que era color café claro

**XOXO**

Meiling le estaba enseñando a Sakura a usar la lavadora y secadora, era algo compleja pero lo bueno era que al sacar la ropa de la secadora, iba directamente al cajón o closet

"Lo único que te falta es mas ropa" Meiling le dijo pensativa

Sakura no le dijo nada, después de lo del día anterior no quería salir a ningún lado, pero ser de la resistencia era ser valiente, no cobarde, así que asintió lentamente

Tomoyo llego a ver como les iba con la secadora "Espero que Meiling te haya explicado bien" le dijo sonriendo

Sakura asintió con una pequeña sonrisa

En ese momento llego Kya con su canasta de ropa, y sin preguntar se puso a llenar la lavadora

Meiling la vio feo y estaba a punto de reclamarle cuando Eriol llegó

"Tenemos una… situación" les dijo y Tomoyo vio confundida a Meiling y siguió a Eriol

Meiling vio a Sakura antes de seguir a Eriol, pues ya vivía con ellos, tarde o temprano iba a saber quienes eran

Kya siguió lavando como si nada, así que Sakura siguió a Meiling y Tomoyo, Kya le daba escalofríos

Syaoran, Lien, Eriol, Meiling, Tomoyo y Rei estaban viendo los monitores, había muchos camiones de Reiku cerca de una de las entrada al bajo mundo, donde estaban ocultos varios desmarcados

"Tenemos que hacer algo" Tomoyo les dijo

Syaoran no decía nada solo observaba, solo recordaba lo que había pasado con Saki, la situación había sido tan parecida, fueron en un misión de rescate y termino siendo una trampa

"Xiao Lang!" Meiling le gritó

Syaoran regreso en sí, se había perdido

"Ok… Lien ve por Kya, los necesito encubiertos, Meiling y Rei saben que hacer… Eriol y Tomoyo se quedan en monitores… tú también" le dijo viendo a Sakura

"Pero…" Sakura empezó a decir pero Syaoran salió de la habitación

Eriol y Tomoyo vieron preocupados a los demás, así no iban a ayudar a nadie, tenían que estar todos, pero órdenes eran órdenes

**XOXO**

Sakura estaba con Eriol y Tomoyo, Syaoran había dado la orden de mantenerla lejos de peligro lo cual le parecía injusto, era como si fuera inútil, solo veía monitores mientras que Tomoyo y Eriol le daban instrucciones a los demás

"No podremos sacar a todos" Tomoyo le dijo preocupada a Eriol

Eriol asintió "Haremos lo que podamos"

Sakura vio en uno de los monitores como subían gente a los camiones, sabía perfectamente que pasaría con esas personas y se sentía impotente

"Syaoran el camión 5" Eriol empezó a decir

"No podremos llegar" Syaoran le respondió

Sakura vio molesta el monitor, el camión 5 llevaba solo pequeños, niños de todas las edades, como era posible que ni siquiera lo fuera a intentar?

"Si se arriesgan podrían llegar" Sakura le dijo a Tomoyo

Tomoyo vio tristemente a Sakura "Tiene demasiada seguridad" le dijo, Tomoyo sabía que Syaoran no los iba a arriesgar, no después de lo de Saki

Sakura se sintió impotente "Lo podríamos hacer nosotros" le dijo, sabía que los pequeños sufrían mucho, primero los sometían y luego los marcaban para quitarles toda la idea de rebelarse

Eriol vio preocupado a Sakura "Tenemos ordenes Sakura, nos parezca o no" Sakura no sabía que tanto tenían que obedecer a Syaoran, al ser el líder, si Syaoran decía no, nada se podía hacer… cosa que Syaoran muchas veces mal usaba

Sakura vio como aventaban a los niños y se lleno de coraje "El no es mi dueño" les dijo y se fue molesta "Los ayudaré sola o con ustedes" les dijo y salió

Tomoyo vio sorprendida a Eriol pero los dos siguieron a Sakura… no pensaron mucho en el hecho de que les era imposible desobedecer a Syaoran y lo estaban haciendo para ayudar a Sakura

**XOXO**

"Meiling, sácalos" Syaoran le grito mientras le disparaba a varios agentes

Rei cubrió a Meiling mientras ella subía a uno de los camiones para llevarse a los que estaban ahí

"Vete" Rei le dijo a Meiling, ella sin pensarlo arranco el camión y salió del lugar

Kya y Lien habían sacado otros 2 camiones, era lo bueno de tener un ex agente de Reiku, que sabía moverse muy bien

Estaba a punto de mandar la retirada cuando escucho muchos disparos y gritos en donde estaba el último camión, había 2 camiones a los que no había podido llegar

Syaoran vio a Rei y ambos fueron corriendo a ver que pasaba, al llegar Syaoran vió algo increíble, Eriol y Tomoyo estaban peleando con agentes, Eriol disparaba mientras Tomoyo sacaba a niños del camión… y también vio a Sakura ayudando

Los agentes estaban rodeando a Eriol y Tomoyo, Sakura estaba sacando a 2 niños por el asiento de adelante del camión

De pronto llegó Lien con Meiling, armas en mano

"Donde esta Kya?" Rei les preguntó

"Sacando a las demás personas" Lien le contestó "Que hacen?" le pregunto a Syaoran

Syaoran sacudió la cabeza y vio como los 2 niños que Sakura había sacado se habían ido corriendo y varios agentes detrás de ellos, luego vio como Sakura corría atrás de ellos, con más agentes detrás de ella

Syaoran no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, lo habían desobedecido y ahora estaban a punto de ser atrapados

"Lien, sácalos de ahí!" le grito a Lien mientras corría para donde había visto a Sakura correr con los niños

Lien asintió y fue con Meiling y Rei a ayudar a Eriol y Tomoyo

"Tonta" Syaoran dijo mientras corría, en verdad nunca había conocida a una persona tan irresponsable… o valiente

Al girar la esquina vio a 5 agentes apuntándole a Sakura y los niños, el pequeño abrazaba a su hermanita y ambos estaban atrás de Sakura, ella estaba parada también apuntándoles a los agentes

"Tira el arma!" le grito el agente a Sakura, pero ella sacudió la cabeza

Syaoran vio que Sakura no los iba a entregar sin pelea así que tuvo que pensar en como sacarlos de ahí con sus poderes y no con armas

Abrió su mano y apareció una espada, Syaoran suspiro y después de susurrar algo azoto la espada contra el suelo y la tierra se agrietó y movió justo debajo de los agentes, Syaoran desapareció rápido su espada y aprovecho la confusión de los agentes para aparecer y dispararle a los agentes, Sakura también le disparo a uno que había tratado de jalar a la pequeña

Cuando los agentes estaban caídos Syaoran tomó del brazo a Sakura que estaba entre sorprendida y confundida "Estas loca? Los pudieron haber matado a los 3!" le grito mientras los niños lo veían con miedo

Sakura regreso en si y vio feo a Syaoran "Mejor morir haciendo lo correcto que esconderse" le dijo enojada soltando su brazo

Syaoran la vio feo "Estamos haciendo lo que podemos no podemos rescatar a todos, también nos tenemos que cuidar" le dijo muy enojado

Para entonces Eriol, Tomoyo, Lien, Meiling, Kya y Rei habían llegado a donde estaban ellos

"De que sirve que seas el líder si eres un cobarde?" Sakura le gritó a Syaoran

Tomoyo llamó a los niños y ella y Meiling se los llevaron antes de que vieran a Syaoran explotar

"No sabes de lo que hablas… no puedes arriesgar vidas como si no valieran nada, por tu irresponsabilidad casi atrapan a Eriol y Tomoyo" le dijo en voz baja Syaoran

Sakura lo vio feo "Irresponsable es ver a los desprotegidos y no hacer nada por ellos" le dijo viéndolo directamente a los ojos "Por tu miedo casi mandas a niños inocentes a sufrir un infierno en la mansión, pero como tú estas aquí afuera muy cómodo no te importa lo que sea de ellos o de los que atrapan… por gente como tú es Reiku tiene el poder"

Syaoran le sostuvo la mirada, ambos estaban enojados, y los demás solo los veían sorprendidos, nadie le había hablado así a Syaoran… nadie

**XOXO**

Yuri estaba siendo informado de lo que había pasado con los desmarcados que habían atrapado, de 5 camiones, solo 1 había llegado, estaba viendo bajar a las personas del camión con los brazos cruzados, creía que el lobito iba a renunciar después de lo que había pasado… Reiku iba a estar furioso

"Señor..." Yuri solo lo vio feo "El maestro lo llama" le dijo

Yuri sacudió la cabeza y fue a ver a Reiku

Entro en la mansión y escucho como la gente gritaba, estaban siendo castigados por huir a la marca, pero ese no era su problema

Llego al gran salón y tomó aire antes de entrar

"Yuri… mi gran servidor… me dicen que me tienes malas noticias" Reiku le dijo desde su trono

Yuri se inclino y bajo su cabeza

"Mi señor… fuimos atacados" le dijo levantando un poco la cabeza

"Cuantos?" Reiku le pregunto tranquilamente

"4 camiones" le dijo Yuri algo temeroso

"Mmmm" Reiku le dijo sin importancia "Como va mi búsqueda?" le preguntó tomando agua

Yuri vio confundido a Reiku, si algo sabía era que Reiku odiaba las perdidas, pero desde que la florecita había escapado… "Empezaremos a buscar en círculos mas pequeños" le dijo

"Crees que alguien le este ayudando?" Reiku le pregunto como si ya supiera la respuesta

"Solo rebeldes o desmarcados lo harían mi señor" Yuri le dijo

Reiku asintió "Quiero turnos triples, sabes que esta en juego Yuri, no me decepciones" le dijo y se levantó para irse a su cuarto

Yuri asintió, claro que sabía que estaba en juego, si ellos se encontraban todo se venía abajo, la florecita con su poder totalmente reactivado y uniéndose al del lobito… serían imparables

**XOXO**

Llegaron de nuevo al departamento, Syaoran se había encerrado en su recámara, había azotado su puerta y no había hablado en todo el camino

Sakura no se sentía mal ni culpable, en esos niños se había visto a si misma con Touya… si alguien les hubiera ayudado cuando los capturaron no habría sufrido ni su hermano estaría sometido… pero al igual que Syaoran, la gente solo había visto la situación y no habían hecho nada

Lo único que lamentaba era que Eriol y Tomoyo se habían involucrado y Lien había resultado herido al rescatarlos

"No es nada!" Lien le dijo a Tomoyo mientras le ponía una venda en el brazo

Meiling veía preocupada a Lien desde lejos mientras que Kya veía enojada a Sakura, no había parado de decirle en todo el camino que era su culpa que su pareja estuviera herida

Cuando Tomoyo terminó, fue a revisar a Sakura, tenía golpeada la cara porque uno de los agentes la había atacado al defender a los pequeños

"Estoy bien" Sakura le dijo a Tomoyo, estaba acostumbrada a golpes y todo

Tomoyo la vio preocupada "Vamos solo te pondré una pomada" le dijo y la llevo a su recámara

Meiling vio a Kya sobre Lien revisándole la venda 'Como si le importara' pensó y siguió a Tomoyo y Sakura

Cuando llego vio que Tomoyo le daba una pomada a Sakura para que se pusiera en la cara, sabía que lo que le había dicho a su primo era la verdad, pero necesitaban explicarle porque Syaoran era así

Se sentó junto a Sakura y suspiro

"Perdón" Sakura les dijo viendo al suelo

Tomoyo se encogió de hombros "No fue tu culpa, hicimos lo correcto" le dijo tranquilamente

"Pero no debí involucrarlos… y menos hablarle así a él, es el líder" Sakura les dijo arrepentida

Meiling se rio "le verdad hiciste lo que muchos queríamos hacer" Sakura la vio algo confundida "Mi primo ha cometido errores y cree que cuidándonos lo va a arreglar" le dijo con una sonrisa melancólica

"Pero creo que debes saber porque es así" le dijo, Tomoyo la vio con algo de desconfianza, sentía que iba a ser mucho para Sakura

Meiling solo le asintió y saco su celular, le mostró una foto donde estaba Syaoran con una muchacha, estaban abrazados y sonriendo, en su mano ella llevaba lo que era sin duda un anillo de compromiso "Ella es Saki" Meiling le dijo "La ex prometida de Xiao Lang"

Sakura vio confundida la foto, donde estaba ella?

"Ella esta muerta" Tomoyo le dijo tristemente, Sakura las vio sorprendida, Tomoyo se sentó junto a ella de modo que Sakura estaba en medio de Meiling y Tomoyo "Nos entregó a Reiku"

Sakura vio de nuevo la foto algo triste, ahora si se sentía culpable de lo que le había dicho a Syaoran

"Por eso mi primo es así, esa vez casi morimos todos, pero ella al final nos salvo, la perdimos en el proceso, pero por ella es que seguimos aquí" Meiling dijo

Sakura no sabía que decir, se sentía mas tonta que nunca, ella sabía perfectamente lo que era perder a alguien que se amaba, y por un momento sintió el dolor de Syaoran

**XOXO**

Eran las 4 de la mañana y Syaoran seguía sin poder dormir, se levantó y salió de su recámara y fue a la cocina, tal vez con un vaso de leche con miel le ayudaría

En la barra de la cocina extrañamente vio un vaso con leche y miel

Y también vio a Sakura buscando algo en el refrigerador

Pensó en regresar a su recámara, pero sabía que Sakura había tenido la razón en lo que le había dicho

"Tampoco puedes dormir?" le preguntó

Sakura volteo asustada y vio sorprendida a Syaoran, no lo había escuchado llegar, sacudió su cabeza

Sakura se sentó en la barra y tomo su vaso, Syaoran se sirvió lo mismo y lo metió al horno, mientras se calentaba su vaso noto que Sakura traía puesta su sudadera, pero por alguna extraña razón eso no le molesto

Saco su vaso del horno y se sentó junto a Sakura y tomo tranquilamente su leche

"Lo siento" escuchó, volteo y vio confundido a Sakura

Sakura solo veía su vaso "No debí hablarte así" le dijo en voz baja

Syaoran se quedó pensando, tomo de su vaso "Tenías razón" le dijo

Sakura lo vio sorprendida, Syaoran suspiró "He tomado decisiones basado solo en mis miedos"

Sakura no le dijo nada, se sentía rara hablando con él

"Pero tu demostraste ser digna de estar en la resistencia" le dijo seriamente

Sakura se sonrojo, solo había hecho lo que sentía que era lo correcto "Gracias" le dijo tímidamente

Syaoran asintió, se termino su leche y después de dejar su vaso en el lavadero, vio que se le estaba formando un moretón a Sakura en su mejilla, sin pensarlo le toco la mejilla "Estas lastimada"

Sakura lo veía confundida, la estaba tocando como si ella se fuera a romper "No es nada" le dijo nerviosamente

Syaoran se molestó al pensar en que alguien había sido capaz de lastimar a la chica frágil que tenía en frente, luego se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y bajo su mano rápidamente

"Si vas a estar en nuestro núcleo, debes aprender a defenderte… entrenarás con Lien y Meiling" le dijo

"Ok" Sakura le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, por fin la habían aceptado en la resistencia

Syaoran la vio sonriendo y de nuevo sintió algo en su corazón "Descansa" le dijo rápidamente antes de que se le notara el nerviosismo y de que se pusiera a pensar mas a fondo el porque sentía todo lo que sentía con Sakura

"Igual" Sakura le dijo mas animada, sentía que algo había pasado entre ellos… pero no le prestó mucha atención, estaba demasiado emocionada porque Syaoran la había aceptado en la resistencia

**XOXO**

Y terminamos! esperamos les este gustando esta historia, es totalmente diferente a la otra así que esperamos que poco a poco le agarren el gusto

Y como siempre esperamos sus comentarios, ideas, quejas y de todo

Y también los esperamos en nuestra página de facebook

Esperamos avanzar más rápido en ambas historias pero no prometemos nada

Saludos!


End file.
